one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow vs Discord
These two wanted nothing more than chaos and destruction upon the world and now they fight for it.Which villian turned anti-hero will win?Will it be the ultimate life form of the sonic series or the spirit of chaos and disharmony?Find out in this ONE MINUTE MELEE!!!! Battle Shadow was walking in an alleyway of a city with a pistol in hand as a human tried to drag himself away in fear. Shadow:You don't deserve to- suddenly,Discord appeared in front of him. Discord:Hello there,sir,I was sitting at ponyville and I could not help but notice you terrorizing a human.And while I am the spirit of chaos and disharmony,fluttershy would be angry if I didn't help the human,so I might as well do so. Shadow:Do you not know what they have done to me?!? Discord:I would not even think of what humans have done to you,but while I learn from the past to forgive people- Discord then pokes shadow's head Discord:I can tell you cannot. Shadow then kicked Discord in the face,then teleported a few feet from him. Shadow:I am the ultimate life form. Discord:That's basically saying you're the strongest. Discord sighed as he shrugged. Discord:I've dealt with people like that multiple times and had little to no problem with them. Shadow then charged at Discord,who simply crossed his arms. GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! Discord teleported behind shadow and snapped his fingers,causing several energy blasts to appear behind shadow before Discord made a boxing glove punch shadow into the blasts,causing a large explosion to occur. Shadow emerged from the explosion and kicked discord in the face,then teleported behind him before punching him several times,then teleported in front of him before doing a chaos spear,but Discord managed to teleport that behind shadow and hit him,sending him crashing to the ground. 50! Shadow growled and did chaos control,then punched discord repeatedly before teleporting behind him,only to be met by Discord looking at him,startling shadow. Shadow:But...how? Discord:Anything you can do,I can counter. Shadow:Oh yeah? Shadow then resumed time,causing Discord to go flying from the punches before shadow teleported around him and kicked him through a building,then did a spindash on discord,sending them both flying through several more buildings before Shadow did a chaos spear to send Discord crashing into a wall. 40! Discord emerged from the wall,blinking. Discord:Oookay...that was unexpected. Suddenly Discord teleported and appeared out of shadow's ear. Discord:I can tell you won't be easy to deal with. Shadow went to smack his ear to get Discord out,but discord emerged from his other ear. Discord:But that can be arranged. Shadow went to smack his other ear,but Discord teleported away,then snapped his fingers,causing hellhounds to appear and charge at shadow ,but shadow blasted them away before Discord hit shadow with several boxing gloves,then snapped his fingers again,causing Vegeta to appear and punch shadow repeatedly,then kick him up and do a blast,causing shadow to fly into the air before Discord's Vegeta kicked him down,but shadow managed to recover and turn into a ball,using the force of the kick to send him bouncing back up and hit Discord's Vegeta,then do a chaos blast to destroy it. 30! Shadow landed in front of discord,who was slowly clapping. Shadow:Is that all you got? Discord:Well done,hedgehog,you destroyed one of my creations...you feel proud of yourself yet? Shadow:Stop playing with me. Discord just shrugged. Discord:Look,there's no point in NOT toying with you. Suddenly,the 7 chaos emeralds appeared around shadow. Discord:Oh,rarity would LOVE to see those. the emeralds went inside shadow,who powered up,causing a bright light to show. Discord looked happy. Discord:Oh,goodie,a lightshow!I wanna see where this leads! Shadow was in his super form when it the light dimmed,growling and emitting large auras. Discord:This looks interesting... 20! Shadow teleported in front of Discord and punched him several times,then stopped time and did several chaos spears before doing a chaos blast,then kicked Discord in the head before doing a spin dash.Shadow then resumed time and Discord went flying out of the city before shadow teleported behind him and kicked him down,sending him crashing to the ground. 10! Discord got up and snapped his fingers,causing a massive blast to start to form as Shadow went full power and got ready for a full power spindash.When shadow got very close to discord went doing the spindash,Discord fired his massive blast,sending both fighters flying into mountains. K.O!!!! Discord managed to recover from that and teleport out as Shadow detransformed,then fell on his knees before sighing. Shadow:The ultimate life form nearly outmatched by something that would come out of a TV show for little girls...that's embarassing. Shadow then teleported out. LADIES AND GENTLEMEN,WE HAVE... A TIE!!! Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Theultimatelifeform season 3 Category:'Sonic vs MLP' themed One Minute Melees